Gundam 00 oneshots
by ngjane
Summary: Chapter4: Amore. Tieria and first love, uploaded just in time for Columbus day too.
1. Ch1: Lemonade

Title: Lemonade

By: Lily & Jane

Notes: Because one day Lily craves pancake and lemonade but couldn't sneak out of work for any.

* * *

It goes something like this; every once in a while (to an almost exact yearly interval), Lockon would be stuck in a mood so foul that the people around him actively seek to stayed out of his way.

It was to say, a phenomenon most puzzling to him, Tieria Erde.

After pulling an extensive research for behavior altering conditions and left with two most likely choices after the elimination process (Lockon was healthy as a horse, thus ruling out any illness or disease). The most feasible possibilities left were 1. if Lockon was a werewolf and 2. if he was PMSing. The later found facts that these two conditions have a monthly cycle of repeat and not yearly however, did put a damper to his owns mood.

And with his disappointment in hitting a dead end in his research, the answer came to him. It was most likely that an outside factor is the cause of Lockon's PMS-like symptoms (irritability, fatigue, emotional distress, and sometimes depression.) Lockon was upset because a yearly event was troubling him.

He however, failed in his observation of this troubling event. So instead of offering a possible solution to solving the problem, he opts for a general advisory. A generic 'made the best out of everything' by way of common use idiom, so 'when life gave you lemon, made lemonade'.

He was utterly surprised when Lockon grabbed him by his wrist, pulled him along to the kitchen, and demanded him to make lemonade out of the given ingredients (a total of twelve lemons).

Post consuming his 'made the best of what life gave you', it occurred to him that Lockon was acting perfectly appropriate to the expected result. When life gave you lemon without sweetener and dilutive solution, what came out were just sourpuss.

So, with the acid-induced ache still in his teeth, he reached up on tiptoes to press his lips to Lockon's cheek in short, quick successions. The widened of Lockon's eyes however, was not an expression he expected and for a moment, he wondered if he was going to be swatted like a fly. Lockon then, inquired him of what he was doing, to which he reply (logically of course), and he quote.

"Adding sugar to your lemonade."


	2. Ch2: Sumeragi on having a good time

Title: Sumeragi on having a good time

By: Lily and Jane

Notes: Sumeragi and 'just having a good time'; which somehow, was conceived while Lily re-watch The Mummy.

* * *

It all started with Sumeragi and a very fine bottle of cognac (and some whiskey, and vodka, and tequila, and something dark and ominous and possibly toxic, but that's beside the point) and ended with what the forecaster herself dubbed 'happy happy fun time'.

Her excuse was that they were all healthy and responsible adults, (i.e. been keeping up with Veda's maiming/training for optimal, battle-ready strength and reflex -- i.e. testosterone spiking due to excessive physical exertion -- i.e. horny) and space is such a dark and lonely place, it was only logical that they help keep each other occupy, happy and sane.

But Tieria wasn't around earlier to hear this, so he didn't really get why the whole crew is seated in a big circle on the floor of the bridge, watching Sumeragi Li Noriega with her tongue down Christina Sierra's throat and a hand up her shirt. Out of curiosity, he had asked.

"Because I won." she answered.

But that didn't really explained much because what had she won?

"So..." She dragged. "You're over eighteen right?"

Which still didn't give him any insight because it clearly had nothing to do with what he had inquired about in the first place and no, he didn't know how old he really was.

"Good enough for me." She had shrugged and gave him some old, worn cards.

And that was how it happened, and how Lockon had walked onto the bridge unassumingly, only to find Miss Sumeragi with her tongue down Tieria's throat and a hand up his shirt. Admittedly, there were about a thousand differences streams of thought ran through his head from that one sight, all of which never sees completion and just meshed with the next. The rare few coherent ones included that of '_I_ never get to do _that_ and _we're_ dating'.

And maybe he should have voiced something; because that was his (now confirmed not-that-oblivious boyfriend) tonguing his kind-of-boss but truthfully, it was the hottest lesbian action he had seen to date. Even hotter than that girls on girls dvd that had helped confirmed Lyle's brotherly love for him one march many years ago.

And silently, his little Lockon woke and wondered if he could ever get them to do that again.


	3. Ch3: The Life Dilemmas of Lyle Dylandy

Title: The Life Dilemmas of the One and Only (seriously) Lyle Dylandy

By: Lily and Jane

Notes: I bought stout after reading stout, turned out it really is darker than normal beer (and taste just as bad) but according to Lily, it smell better.

* * *

The first thing Lyle sees upon entering his very own room was one very distraught Tieria Erde curled up in his bed, watching porn and crying. Slowly and carefully, he inched backward and high tailed it out of there, common courtesy be damned because that is one kind of crazy you just don't messed with.

It wasn't until hours later that he returns, only to found out that Tieria was still there, bawling his eyes out to what seemed to be a new batch. Silently, he again, beat a hasty retreat.

When the third tries revealed (dear god) even more porn, he cursed whatever twisted being that cooked up marathon-tearjerker-porn and went to see the captain instead.

What he got out of her however, was a spare blanket from the communal wash and a promise that it will only took the boy a day or two to finish up. Which, he might add, is not comforting at all to know.

When it got very late that night with no sight yet of a certain someone leaving his room or of anyone else taking notice of this blatant invasion of his privacy, he went back to the only seemingly sane person aboard the ship for some explanations. Because, if his room was some sort of designated porn hub for the crews then he deserve to know (and a room change), and she didn't really mean a day or two right?

The story, according to what he can gather, was that his current room (Lockon's room) used to belong to his brother (pre-him Lockon). And his brother, being the friendly, friendly bastard that he was, post being caught jerking off to a bouncing red head on his tv screen, had just laughed and introduce the purple wonder who had walked in on him to the magical world of porn. And that is why, years after he had died, said purple wonder chose porn viewing in his room (now Lyle's) as part of a possibly-brain-damaged-moaning-ritual. Reason being those dvds were once Neil's treasures and therefore, to watch them in the exact spot where he had done so (and where he had first proclaim them friends) was a reminiscence of a moment where they had bonded and a monument to his memory. And like he had mentioned before, brain-damaged.

And he was tempted, very tempted, to suggest they took it to the next level and poke a guy's eye out for the sake of memory; what with that being the very climax of their stalker-like friendship. But he kept his mouth shut, because with him being the new Lockon and the crew's dubious sanity, chances were someone's really going to tries, and it's his eye they're going to poke.

And so Lyle, resigned, settled down for the night on the common room sofa. And he was resolved, being that this had now confirmed to be a recurring event, that he was going to change room came morning (because honesty, only god know what else those two had been up to in his room and he dread even thinking about what other memorial services Tieria has in mind).

As it turned out however, there was no other available living quarters on the ship, and no one was willing to swap room with him (they know). All except Tieria himself; and that's why Lyle found himself moving into the other's room (and no, he will not think about what they did here either). At the very least, the boy seemed more obsessed with what belonged to his brother and not just anything he touched.

But it was also why he ended up with a handful of notes, well hidden in his new room, professing love and gushing sweet nothing to him. The fact that they were in his twin's hand writing however, made him want to barf.

In his heart of hearts, he wondered if Shirin would just let him back into Katharon and forget she ever sent him to Celestial Being at all.


	4. Ch4: Amore

* * *

Title: Amore

By: Lily and Jane

Notes: Lily come up with this ideas a while ago, but by the time I get around to put it in words, most of the original plots was forgotten. I decided to just wing it and ended up with this version.

Warning: This story will made no sense if you don't know the song 'That's Amore' by Dean Martin, googling the lyric will really help.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

Back when Lockon was just Lockon, the pilots were just the pilots, the crews were just the crews, and Veda was all that matter; there was a common consensus that Tieria never really live, that his was merely an existence and not a life. And Lockon, being the person that he was, thought that maybe, he can teach Tieria 'life'.

It started simple, a tap on the shoulder, a smile in the morning, a series of yes and no, of new favorites and even newer dislikes.

Then there was the first time he drink, the first time he attempted 'social life'. And the drink was bitter, and the establishment they were in was too loud, and he was hungry, and didn't like it, so Lockon ruffled his hair and made him dislike it even more. But they did left, leaving behind the girls that Tieria thought wasn't much appealing which Lockon had insist he spoke to.

And as they were making their way down the alleyway with all but one lit street light, somewhere off side there was music playing.

And Tieria's steps were swaying as if he was walking on cloud.

And he wanted the pasta Lockons insist they had last weekend, but this time he want them shaped like the stars over-head.

And the moon was round, and now he wanted pizza.

And they reached the one lit light and the whole world shine.

And Lockon laugh.

And somewhere, someone said 'that's amore'.

And bigger than when Columbus discovered America, Tieria discovered first love, and it was Lockon, and he was going to goes straight back to the Ptolemaios and hang himself, but then Lockon swung an arm over his shoulder just as he turned around and bodily dragged him to their next destination. And Lockon's arm was heavy on his shoulder, and Lockon's hairs was tickling his nose and Lockon's laugh was ringing next to his ear, and so maybe, just maybe, hanging himself can wait 'til tomorrow.


End file.
